1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening system for fastening clothing to footwear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clothing styles change with the times. Currently, many individuals prefer loose fitting and even oversized clothing. In particular, many persons wear pants several sizes larger than their proper size. Also, sometimes even though a pair of pants or other clothing may be the proper size, a part of such clothing may not fit correctly. Regardless of whether or not a person intentionally wears oversized clothing, the loosely fitting or oversized parts of the clothing that cover a person's limbs (e.g., arms, legs) often have to interface and/or engage with footwear or hand wear. For example, the legs of an oversized pants may hang over a wearer's shoes and heels to such an extent that part of the legs drags against the ground as the wearer is walking resulting in frayed ends. Also during inclement weather (e.g., rain, snow) the overhanging portion of the pants' legs is dragged along the wet and dirty ground possibly ruining the wearer's pants. The wearer of an oversized pair of pants can possibly avoid ruining the pants by tucking in the ends of the pants' legs into the wearer's footwear or folding the ends of the pants' legs so that they do not drag against the ground. However, such apparent resolutions are not acceptable because (1) the wearer may not be able to tuck in the pants' legs into the wearer's footwear because there's not enough room to do so and (2) folded pants legs eventually become unfolded as the wearer is walking requiring that the pants legs be folded again.
In many instances a relatively new pair of pants can be ruined because the pants' legs are frayed or ripped beyond repair. It is therefore desirable to provide some mechanism that prevents clothing such as pants from being damaged due to their portions being dragged along the ground as they are being worn.